true friend
by hpbebekthx
Summary: A true friend Stabs you in the front.
1. Chapter I

Smile and nod, I reminded myself, smile and nod. He was on one of his "I am evil, fear me" sprees again. 

"People," He stated, "used to fear my very name." He said dramatically. Mentally my eyes were rolling. 

"I'm sure they did., Tommy-kins." he rounded on me, and inwardly I flinched. 

"I told you not to call me that! Prepare for pain! Cru-" 

"Now, now, what did I tell you about those unforgivable? Naught Naughty." I cut him, off then flounced out of the room. My smile (the special one I save just for him) switched off. This ever-cheerful thing was tiring, and he might decide that he didn't need me that bad, then he'd send one of his death eaters after me. I probably wasn't even worth the energy of doing it himself. I heard nearing footsteps, put my smile back on and started skipping towards them. 

Ah, Luscious. Ok, so his name is actually Lucius, but that's just no fun, now is it? He looked very worried about something, the look intensifying as I neared. 

"Hello!" I chirped. He looked at me like I had fallen on something not only smelly, but large and gooey. "Is there something on my face?" I asked innocently. 

"No, you insolent child. What are you doing?" I was now rocking on my heels in front of him, humming to myself. He made to push me out of the way, but I jumped in front of him. His eyes narrowed, and he made to shove me out of the way.

"Ah ah ah, you might hurt me, then I'd have to report you to Tom. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" My smile grew larger, and his eyes grew smaller. 

"No, that would be a pity." He managed to spit out through his gritted teeth. 

"Where are you going? I'm bored." 

"if you must know, there is a meeting being held in a few short minutes, and if you don't move, I will be late, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" He smirked. Oh. He thought he was clever, did he? 

"Well, I could walk with you there, and explain why you were late, and we will all be happy." If he had anything to say to that, I didn't give him anytime to say it. Grabbing his arm, I skipped off, dragging a very angry Luscious after me. 

~*~

The meeting proved to be very boring, and I only started listening when I heard my name.

"We'll have to use Smith soon." Smith, encase you missed it, is me. Amanda Smith, I know, my parents weren't that original. 

"Ah, but is she ready, does she know what to do?" One of them asked, Nott, I think. Ok, this wasn't half as interesting as I'd hoped it'd be. I started singing under my breath. Of course I knew what to do! How hard can it be? Go in, get sorted into Gryffindor, seduce Harry Potter, lead him to Voldemort, and then my part in this is done. My parents are fine, I'm fine. 

"How many times must we go over this? We must wait until term starts, and then…what is that infernal noise!?" 

"Jeremiah was a bullfr-" I stopped, looking up innocently at them all. I shrunk slightly in my chair at all the cold eyes trained on me. 

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we will wait until the term starts, they will meet at school. Are we clear?" Nods and little sounds of understating. Everyone got up and left, everyone but me and the Dark Lord himself. 

"You do understand what you must do, don't you?" He enquired. In response I simply rolled my eyes and left the room. 

~*~

I had heard that Diagon Alley was huge, but I had no idea it was this huge. It was like a like a little town in the middle of a city. I was humming again, which is something I found I did quite often now. I was supposed to be buying school supplies, but since it wasn't my money, and my chaperone was off looking for me (I had ditched him first chance I got, he should have learned by now that I will not do something just because you give me a stern look), I had already bought to much stuff to hold. I managed to magic them to float a few feet behind me. 

Well, I thought to myself as I passed a colourful store, that could be fun. I walked in picking random things off shelves and placing them on others, not really paying attention to where I was going until I ran into something. A very tall, red-headed something. I sympathized, my hair used to be a very bright red but had calmed to a more viewable strawberry blonde colour. I blushed, muttering an apology under my breath. 

"What's this?" I looked around, Luscious was standing at the end of the aisle, "The great Smith actually apologizing for her actions? I believe hell must have just froze over."

"You'd know." The red-head said non to quietly. 

"Excuse me Weasley?" Luscious spat out. Speech impediment.

"You know what Luscious, I think it's time we furthered our discussion on the sacrifice of Draco towards the greater good, come buy me an ice cream, no, a sundae-with chocolate-and we can talk." I grabbed his arm, mouthed "thank you" to Weasley, then skipped out of the shop, making a beeline for the ice cream parlour. 

"Who was that?" I asked between mouth of my triple mocha and chocolate sundae topped with peanut butter swirl and extra whipped cream.

"Weasley, their second youngest. Best friends with Potter." he said pointedly. 

"Oh." I said quietly, putting my spoon down, suddenly no longer hungry. It seemed a little more clear to me what I had to do. They weren't just names and pictures, they were real people. They had families and friends. I was deceiving them for someone else's sick twisted plot. "Let's find Draco and get the rest of my stuff."


	2. Chapter II

I'm on the train now, but I before I got on I had a "talk" with Luscious and Tom. Basically the same Jazz as always. My goal was Harry, I was a pawn, I had no say, and lastly, as hard as it was for me, mind my manners. So after that I boarded the train with Draco, who calls me Smith. He really isn't all that good looking. Sure, he has that bad boy thing going for him, but just spend a week and you'll understand that it's not so bad boy as spoiled boy. He had the gall to ask me to get him a drink when we first met. Things kinda went down hill from there. 

Finally I could no longer stand his whining (and he whines about EVERYTHING) and I left. After going from compartment to compartment I was starting to get pretty fed up. 

"Is it ok if I sit in here?" I asked as politely as I could. 

"No." Said some snotty first year before slamming the door in my face. 

"Fine then! I'll just go away. Who cares that I don't know any body or that I'm new! Here, I'll just leave some chocolate for you out here! You obviously need it!" I screamed, walking away. Of course, I didn't actually leave any chocolate for her, as if she deserved it! 

"Hey, do you want to sit with us?" I turned to see a bushy haired girl holding a door open for me. She looked familiar. 

"Sure." She was friends with Potter. I stepped in and as I was sitting down I remembered to smile and say "Thanks."

"So, you're new?" I nodded, this was true. I was home schooled by a tutor, handpicked my Tom himself. "Well, I'm Hermione Granger, that Harry Potter, and that's Ron-"

"Weasley." I said, and she looked at me curiously. "I ran into him this summer, though I never did get his first name. Nice to meet you Ron." I said, offering my hand, which after a moments hesitance he took. 

"Why were you with Malfoy?" he blurted out. Hermione hit him, but looked interested just the same. 

"Oh," I said, wrinkled my nose in disgust. "he's a friend of my uncles, nasty old man, but he owed my uncle a favour so I got stuck with him. I lost him for a while, but he found me again." Ron gave me an understanding look. 

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" Harry asked quickly, as if to change the subject. 

"Um, I'm hoping for Gryffindor, but I suppose I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw" The conversation went on like this for a while, then Hermione fell asleep, her head resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry, moving carefully so to not to wake up Hermione, got out a book, and Ron stared out the window. I started humming under my breath. I told you I have a problem. 

~*~

"this year we will have not only our first years joining us, but also a home schooled sixth year. We will sort her first, then the first years." Dumbldore said. I decided I liked him. Walking slowly up to the front, I noticed how many students there really was at Hogwarts. There were a lot, and I mean a lot. Probably about a thousand it seemed, which meant there was probably about two thousand eyes on me right now. I sat on the stool, placing the hat on my head. A blush crept up my face as it slipped down to my nose. 

Everything was silent, until a small voice whispered in my ear, "I don't know what to do with you." 

"Oh, you don't do you? Make a pros and cons list, that'll help" I muttered. I wasn't sure if it took my advice, but it didn't talk to me anymore. Instead it called out "Gryffindor". I smiled, this would make things so much easier. 

Taking my seat at the Gryffindor table, I greeted Ron and Hermione. Harry, for some reason, was no where to be seen. Half way through the sorting he stomped up, then flopped himself into his chair. I couldn't quite hear what he was saying, something about bloody obsessive (not to mention possessive) quidditch captains. Hermione nodded sympathetically, patting his arm every now and then. I felt a pang of guilt, then I reminded myself that my job wasn't to care about their feelings. Dinner appeared on my plate and I felt much better. 

~*~

Sitting in the common room it struck me as a good idea to write to dear old Tom, let him know the good news. I was stuck on how to write it though. Time to revert back to my muggle loving days. 

__

"Dear Shirt Guy, 

I thought you'd like to know that I made into Gryffindor. V. please with self. I've met some lovely people (Ron, Hermione and Harry) who have agreed to help me get around. They seem to be really good friends, maybe they'll allow me into their circle? Anyways, I must be heading to bed, I have potions first thing tomorrow morning and I want to be well rested.

Yours Truly, your favouritest little me, Amanda," 

I signed the letter with great flourish, hoping he'd remember my pet name for him. Now, if only I knew the way to the owlery…

"Hey, could one of you maybe show me the way to the owlry? It's just that I wanted to send a letter home, letting them know that I'd made it into Gryffindor and all that." 

"Alright, I can take you." Ron said, smiling. I smiled back, but grimaced inwardly. I had wanted Harry to take me, then I could get to know Harry. Get closer to him. That was why I was here after all. 

Ron led me through the corridors, showing me passages that would be helpful for getting to classes on time. He really was sweet, if not a little outspoken. And he was best friends with Harry…

We were there. He helped me coaxed an owl off it's perch and blushed when his hand brushed mine. Ok, so I blushed a bit too, but really, I was sixteen. It was my job and I have been deprived of anyone remotely dateable. After I sent the owl off flying, we both stared at it until it was out of sight, and then Ron awkwardly suggested we head back to the common room. I nodded and we walked back in silence. This wasn't good. I'd read about things like this. I was crushing on Ron. 


	3. Chapter III

As I walked into potions class I made a point of greeting Snape. I talked to him and handed him a pair of socks I had knitted myself, as well as a matching hat, to give to Tom. 

"I know he's lonely without me there. That's why they're pink, I thought it's remind him of me. Tell him that please." I smiled at him then skipped to my spot next to Hermione. Snape was holding up pink socks with a look of absolute disgust on his face. My smile widened. Then I noticed Ron staring and I blushed horribly. Hermione seemed to notice and giggled, earning her strange looks from Lavender and Paravarti, who are Gryffindor's chief gigglers. 

"Shut up." I said moodily.

"Sorry, it's just that…" here she collapsed in an absolute fit. 

"Ok, fine. Be that way. Ron, move it, I'm not sitting by her." Ron practically jumped up to do my bidding, and I couldn't help but smirk. 

"Well, you've got Ron wrapped around your finger." Harry said as soon as I sat down.

"Do ya think?" I said absently, pulling my books out. 

"Well, he's got it bad for you. Let him down easy." Harry said, copying out the instructions.

"Who say's I'd turn him down?" I said, a little to loudly. Ron blushed, Hermione giggled, and I nearly had to get up and kill her with my own to hands. 

"What's this?" Harry was holding up a piece of construction paper marked with stickers. I would have belittled him for changing the subject again, but I had realized what he was holding. 

"Mr. Potter, what on earth is that?" Snape called from across the room, where he was towering over Neville. 

"No idea." Harry said, taking in the gold stairs and little circles. 

"Um, it might be mine…" I said quietly. 

"oh, and it would be…?" Snape asked. Go ahead and make things difficult why don't you. 

"Erm, it's, its um, it's a good behaviour chart." I was blushing again. Gah, I never used to blush! Why did I start all of a sudden? Stupid peer pressure and all that jazz!

"for?" He asked. I gave him my evil glare, the one I learnt from Tom. He flinched, I'm sure he flinched. 

"Who do you think?" I said loudly. 

"Ah, you made him a Good behaviour chart? What are all those black things?" 

"Demerits." 

"And the star?"

"He saved a kitten from a tree once." I said simply, then returned to my work. Harry was staring at me. So was Ron. And Hermione. And about half the class. I sank lower on my stool, which is a very awkward thing to do. As a matter of fact, it's so awkward that I ended up falling off my chair and was excused from class. 

~*~

Well, that was the most embarrassing thing ever. That coming from a girl who invited all of the wizarding worlds even upper crust over for a Tupperware party. I even got Tom to sit through the whole thing. He bought a juice combo set. However, a Tupperware party seems less embarrassing them being banished from class for the day because you fell off your chair, hitting your head on a table that was already only being held together by dust, having it collapse on your head and having you crush watch it all. 

So now Hermione is still giggling. Harry is smiling every now and then at me, and Ron seemed to have disappeared. Finally, I couldn't stand it any more and announced I was going for a walk around the grounds. This seemed like a very good idea at the time, but that was before I discovered that Ron also thought the same way. Half way around the lake I saw him walking towards me, and ducked behind a tree.

Oh yes, I laugh in the face of Voldemort, I play Twister with Death eaters (long story) but I can't face this one guy. 

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, poking his head around the old oak tree I had chosen as a hiding spot.

"Um, contact lens. Fell out." Oh yes, keep it vague, that's the ticket. Apparently Ron didn't know what a contact lens was though, because he got this really confused look on his face. It looked cu-wait, shut up inner me. "got it" I said straightening up and dusting the knees of my pants. 

"Hey, did you hear that they're gonna hold spirit days this year?" the look I was giving him must have been a very strange one because he paled then said quickly, "Yeah, they give out points and…you wanna head back up to the school?" I brushe dhim off by telling him I had more things to think about, and he walked up to the castle by himself. It was getting dark out, and cold. I should head back up, but before I could I decided to take a walk down along the forbidden forest. 

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now the trees were creaking ominously and something was howling in the darkness. I nearly wet myself when something dragged me into the cover of the trees. 

"What are you doing?" someone hissed. It was a very familiar hiss. 

"Tommy, you shouldn't be all the way over here, what if someone were to see you? Then how would we explain all this?" I folded my arms, shaking a finger at him. 

"I was checking up on you. And there is a flaw in our plan. A rather large flaw we hadn't foreseen."


	4. Chapter IV

Well, this was perfect. I rushed back up to the castle, not looking where I was going. I ran head long into something rather solid. It turned out to be Snape. 

"Why are you crying?" If he meant to be compassionate he failed miserably. He sounded just as cold as he always did. I hadn't realised I had been crying either. The realization I was made me cry more. 

"He…he said I wasn't do…doing a good enough job!" I wailed, burying my nose into his robes. 

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. 

"you know! He said that if I didn't get a move on, he'd find someone to replace me, and we all know what that means." he started leading me up towards the castle, and I let him pull me along. 

"Why do you let yourself get into these messes?" Snape growled. 

"I don't mean to! It's just…I'm scared." I'd never admitted that to any one before, not even myself. It made me even more scared. 

"You!" It took me a few second to realize Snape was talking to someone else. "You're in Gryffindor, deal with her!" I was pushed into someone else, and being pathetic turned and cried all over them. They were awkwardly patting my back while leading me up to the common room (or that's at least where I thought we were going). A few minutes later I had calmed down a considerable amount, and noticed that A. I wasn't in the common room, and B. my rescuer was Harry. I saw a glimmer of hope shining off somewhere far far away. 

"Hey, you ok?" He asked quietly. I nodded slowly, wiping at my eye. We were silent after that, he just stayed with his arm over me, patting my back every now and then. This was nice. I liked this. No wonder Harry's friends liked him so much. He this aura about him, as though nothing could ever go wrong, and when it did, it would be ok any ways. I sighed. 

"Life," I stated, "Is like a grapefruit." He looked own at me strangely, and I explained, "It was in a muggle book I read once, one character was asked what life was, really actually was. So this Guy says, 'Life is like a grapefruit. It's round, squishy, sort of an orange colour and some people have half of one for breakfast.'" Harry gave a small laugh. We sat in silence for a while again, and I started singing under my breath. 

"How can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?" I mumbled out. I don't where that came from, I'd never heard that particular song before. Oh well. "Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"

"What was that?" Harry asked sleepily. 

"Oh, some song. Now it's stuck in my head, but I swear I've never heard it before." I said, equally sleepily. It must have been getting late.

"Sing it for me." Harry demanded. I was about to explain that that was all I knew, when he kissed me. 

That had been unexpected. I was so shocked that I almost didn't catch what a great opportunity this was. He had kissed me, maybe Tom's plan would work for once. But…he had kissed me. Did I want to do that? 

"Sorry." I heard him mumble. I noticed then he was no longer kissing me. I felt as though he had got the raw end of the deal, seeing as I had been to shocked to kiss him back. 

"No, it's just, wow. I didn't see that coming." That was true. 

"I'm Sorry." Harry said again. I shook my head, then got up and left. I had no idea where we were, but if I was able to navigate my way through Tom's Lair, then I could probably find my way back. 

That was a mistake, I shouldn't have left. Now it would be awkward, this could either work out really well, or turn out terrible. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I am Stupid. What am I? Stupid.**I sighed, then decided to just sleep there in the halls. Someone would find me eventually. 

~*~

**Everyone in Darbyshire's Honours class will get this, if not, which you probably aren't, haha. 

Ok, I've forgotten this for a while now, so…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the song she was singing was "Everything" by Lifehouse. All characters you may recognize belong to JK, and Amanda Smith belongs to herself, though I've stolen her name. Oh, and the song she was singing before was "Joy to the World" by Three Dog Night. Or at least that's what I think it's called, something like that. 

I know this chappie was short, but maybe if you review (hinthint) I'll make them longer? 

Suggestions are welcome!!


End file.
